


Dance for Me

by zaranami



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Dishonored 2, Dunwall, Dunwall (Dishonored), F/M, Post-Dishonored (Video Game), Post-Dishonored 2 (Video Game), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaranami/pseuds/zaranami
Summary: The Outsider and Emily agree to a dance.
Relationships: Emily Kaldwin & The Outsider, Emily Kaldwin/The Outsider, Emsider - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Dance for Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more emsider, this ones a bit shorter. I'll be updating my series "We've Changed" soon!

The skies in Dunwall were more bitter than usual that afternoon, the streets were more sorrowful and the people were extra irritable. Despite all that, the empress was in a cheerful mood. Emily had caught up with all of her work. Infact, she had been working so much that she had the entire day off. Naturally, she chose to spend it outside. At that point, she was confident that there wasn’t a single part of Dunwall she hadn’t already seen. On that particular day, she decided to venture further from the tower than her usual escapes. The chilled air would bite at Emily’s skin as she stood at the edge of a tall ruined building which was located near the Kaldwin’s Bridge. The building was due for structural repairs in the near future.

The rooftop was mostly flat, somewhat uneven in a few areas. Emily sat near the edge, her legs dangling off. Emily’s eyes wandered around the vast landscape, mainly concentrated on the Estate District. The grey silhouettes of the distant buildings stood tall. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, Emily took a deep breath, exhaling through her mouth as if she were blowing out a candle. “The beauty of the skyline never fails to astonish me.” Emily would hear a familiar voice express faintly. Unalarmed, Emily opened her eyes. She glanced to her side to find the Outsider, sitting snugly on the edge of the roof next to her. “Dull day?” She asked, he clearly had put in the effort to pay her a visit.

The Outsider didn’t come around to see Emily very often, most of the time he would show up in the most unexpected occasions. Emily found their conversations refreshing, which she herself thought to be a surprise. The Outsider kept his pitch black eyes on the captivating view, a smirk growing on his face at the empress’ comment. “Think of it as a friend visiting a friend.” He kept his pale hands clasped on his lap. Emily very slightly nodded. She looked down at her hands, specifically her marked one, eyes on her signet ring. “I’ve always wanted to go to a ball.” Emily expressed, her tone was wistful. The Outsider looked at the empress with interest, wanting to hear more of what she had to say.

“Perhaps dance with someone.” She hinted. The Outsider managed a low chuckle, it came out sounding more cynical than he had intended. Pulling his legs off the edge, the Outsider stood. He offered Emily his hand. She would take his hand with her marked one, standing up elegantly. The two of them stood face to face for a handful of seconds before the Outsider would give her a light bow. Emily stifled a giggle, shaking her head. “There's no need for that.” She expressed. He only grinned, gently putting his hand behind her waist. Emily put her arm over his shoulder. 

They went from side to side in graceful movements. Of course, Emily had experience, but the Outsider seemed to be a natural. Though, he did struggle to keep up with her at times. They were both hushed, sweetly looking into each other's eyes. Her dark brown eyes locked into his endless dark gaze. It was unlike him, but the Outsider was hesitant, he lifted her arm up before spinning her around carefully. To his regret, he wasn’t careful enough. Emily spun around a bit too much, causing her to lose balance. She  
tripped forward from his inconvenient foot positioning, falling into him. The Outsider would catch her, his eyes wide. 

Emily snorted before laughing aloud, the Outsider would grin. Back to standing up straight, she politely smiled at him. “Thank you.” She would voice pleasantly. The Outsider nodded, “I apologize it was not as formal as you desired.” He uttered. Emily rolled her eyes, “Are you kidding? It was perfect.” Leaning in, she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Smirking smugly, the Outsider looked at the silhouette of the Estate District one last time. With that, he disappeared. A wisp of black smoke would linger before fading away.

The two of them looked forward to their next encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed this work.


End file.
